In the related art, a three-dimensional image display device that enables a three-dimensional image with volume to be visually recognized from all directions of 360 degrees is known. For example, the three-dimensional image display device is used in an event or an exhibition and is used for a purpose of advertisement. In addition, it is also known that the three-dimensional image display device is mounted on an amusement apparatus such as a game machine.
For example, a three-dimensional image display device that rotates a transparent display having pixels arranged in a planar matrix and thus displays a three-dimensional image with volume is known in the related art (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The three-dimensional image display device has a transparent display that includes spontaneous light emitting pixels arranged in a dot matrix, and a drive mechanism that drives rotation of the transparent display. Then, the three-dimensional image display device is controlled so as to cause the transparent display to display an image in synchronization with a rotation angle of the transparent display, and thus cause a three-dimensional image to be visually recognized by an observer. According to the device having the configuration of rotating the transparent display, it is possible to cause the three-dimensional image to be visually recognized even by an observer with naked eyes without using equipment such as special glasses.